


you’re having her baby

by comebackbehere



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebackbehere/pseuds/comebackbehere
Summary: the progression of wayhaught’s pregnancy from wynonna’s prospective
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp and Nicole Haught
Comments: 6
Kudos: 244





	you’re having her baby

**Author's Note:**

> I had genuine plans for this fic, but it got away from me and I don’t have it in me to fluff it out as much as I wanted to. With that being said, I do enjoy what I did write and I hope y’all will too!

Wynonna is pretty sure Waverly is knocked up.

Her sister has been acting weird. Weirder than usual. She’s secretive and sneaks off into the bathroom at odd hours. She’s stocked up on Ginger Ale. She’s got packets of crackers in her purse. So, Wynonna is convinced her sister is cooking another Earp to torture Purgatory with. It’s a Friday when Wynonna gets tired of waiting to hear the truth, and she all but kicks in her sister’s bedroom door and happens upon Waverly laying with her head on Nicole’s stomach as she chatters happily.

“Wait a Haught damn second…”

“Welcome, Wynonna.” Nicole drawls as she sits up and pulls her shirt down. “Please enter our room like a FBI agent. We love it.”

Wynonna narrows her eyes, “What’s going on?”

“Well…” Waverly trails off and looks to Nicole who gives her a small nod. “Nicole and I are expecting a baby.”

“No shit.” Wynonna snorts.

“I think she wants to know which one of us is carrying, baby.” Nicole chuckles, and she is quick to meet Wynonna’s eye. “It’s me. I’m pregnant. Four weeks, to be exact.”

“Well, Haught damn.” Wynonna smirks as she happily tosses a fist into the air. “Good fucking luck with it.”

That’s Wynonna speak for: _I’m happy for you, and I’m proud of you. I got your back and you’re going to be okay._

“I’m gonna be an aunt.” Wynonna beams, and her smile quickly turns mischievous. “Ooh. I’m gonna be an _aunt._ ”

Wynonna runs off as Waverly threatens her with a shotgun if her child ever so much as sips a thing of whiskey.

-

Wynonna is caught by surprise when Waverly happily slaps a black and white thing in front of her on a Thursday morning.

“Dude, I’m _eating_.” Wynonna huffs.

“ _Dude_.” Waverly mocks as she excitedly points to a random blob. “This is the very first photo you’re getting of your nephew.”

Nicole nudges her softly, “Or niece.”

Wynonna arches an eyebrow as she scoops up the sonogram and takes a moment to find the arrow that directs her to their tiny firecracker. Try as she might, she can’t hide her small grin as she thinks of her own sonograms that are tucked away in her closet. The blob is small, barely anything remarkable, but it’s there. A little swirl of white and black just staring up at her, all the evidence she needs that her baby sister is months away from becoming a soccer mom with a minivan and a bad haircut.

“He’s perfect.” Waverly breathes out as she glances to Nicole. “I’m going to go put this in the baby book, okay?”

Nicole beams, “I’m coming with.”

Wynonna chews lazily at her donut as she flaps the sonogram photo, “What in the hell am I supposed to do with this?”

“Figure it out, Earp!” Nicole calls over her shoulder.

Wynonna doesn’t tell anyone that she tucks the sonogram in the sun visor of her truck; it’s no one’s goddamn business anyway.

-

“Are you gonna ralph?”

Nicole frowns, “Excuse me?”

“You’re looking like the luck of the Irish, Red. Not an appealing look.” Wynonna admits as she leans against the front desk. “You’re also lookin’ a little sweaty.”

“I’m so thankful we work in the same building, Wynonna.” Nicole drawls as she anxiously clicks her pen. “Nothing raises my self esteem like a regular pep talk from you.”

Wynonna smirks happily, “Always happy to be the deliverer of good news. And on that note, I guess I should tell you that my sister sent me with a pipping fucking hot thermos full of some disgusting slush.”

Nicole immediately gags, “Please no.”

“Yup.” Wynonna chirps as she slams the large metallic bottle onto the wood. “Told me to make sure you drink up. Bottoms up, bitch.”

“Wynonna, no.” Nicole pleads.

“She says it’s full of nutrients and some other gag worthy shit of sprinkles of love.” Wynonna sighs as she tilts her head. “I honestly stopped listening after she said there was _kale_ in here.”

Nicole is up and out of her seat before Wynonna let’s off the last syllable of her sentence, and she can’t help but cackle as she watches her disappear into the bathroom.

“I _knew_ she had to yack.”

-

Wynonna is slightly jealous of Nicole.

Not so much the whole part of her being married to her baby sister and having the perfect life, but the part of having to watch her pregnancy unfold. Waverly is so attentive, the perfect version of what a baby daddy is supposed to be. She dotes on Nicole and shines with pride as she talks about her growing human. Waverly cooks, cleans, and massages. She holds Nicole’s hair back when she vomits and switches perfumes when she realizes it’s _her_ making her wife nauseated. She buys all the right foods and keeps track of the symptoms that begin to show as each week passes.

And sometimes, when the couples think they’re alone, Wynonna sees her sister with her mouth pressed to the smooth plane of Nicole’s stomach as she talks. Or sings. Or jokes. Her voice is soft and full of love, and her touch is so gentle as her fingers run delicately over her skin. She’s _perfect_. Wynonna never had that, she never had the chance to. One minute she was finding out and the next she was swollen and ready to pop. She missed out on _all_ of this, not that she would’ve really wanted it. It’s still a nice thought though, a nice dream.

So, she’s a little jealous but she’s also thrilled because no one deserves it more than Nicole.

-

Wynonna notices it first.

“Cute muffin top, Haughtstuff.”

Nicole frowns, “Huh?”

“You’re showing, Red.” Wynonna drawls with a roll of her eyes. “You didn’t notice your slacks were getting a little tight?”

“Oh my God!” Waverly squeals as she drops the book in her hands. “Baby, you _are_ showing! And I missed it! How could I miss it? I’ve been watching so carefully!”

“Baby girl, relax.” Wynonna orders as she shovels a handful of chips into her mouth. “I only noticed because it looks like her top is about to pop open.”

Nicole subconsciously presses a hand to her abdomen, “Thanks, Wynonna.”

“Lemme see!” Waverly orders as she dives for her nearby phone. “Okay, turn to the side. We have to start doing weekly pictures.”

“Thanks, Wynonna.” Nicole grumbles.

“Smile for the camera, Haughtstuff.”

-

“I really like the name _Melvin_.”

Waverly scrunches her nose, “That’s awful.”

“Yeah, awfully _awesome_.” Wynonna sneers.

“We’re not naming our child Melvin. There’s no way.” Waverly laughs as her expression turns adoring. “Nicole is stuck on Katelyn for a girl, and I’m tempted to agree.”

“Katelyn?” Wynonna scowls. “Gross.”

“Nicole says it’s to honor someone who helped her when she was at her most desperate. She won’t say exactly who, but it means something to her.” Waverly shrugs. “As for a boy, I really like the name Julian.”

“After daddy dearest.” Wynonna hums as she shoves a book off the table. “I vote for Wynonna. Pretty badass name, right?”

“Absolutely not.” Waverly smirks as she grabs the fallen book. “One Wynonna is enough for the world, don’t you think?”

Wynonna pouts, “You’d be lucky to have another me.”

“I’m quite happy with the one I got.” Waverly chirps as she presses a kiss to her sister’s cheek. “Come on, help me find that formula for Jeremy.”

“Once again... _yuck_.” Wynonna groans. “You’d never name your kid _Jeremy_ , right? Like, you wouldn’t subject them to that?”

“Now that you mention it…”

Wynonna gaps, “That’s fucked up!”

-

Nicole is kind of adorable.

Well, that’s what drunk Wynonna has decided as she stumbles into the Homestead and finds the woman struggling to make tea. She has quite the bump starting and Wynonna laughs softly as she accidentally brushes it against the counter and jumps back in surprise. With a quick clear of her throat, Wynonna stumbles across the kitchen and carefully squats down to stare at the growing bump. Above her, Nicole is frozen as she holds her hands up innocently and opens her mouth only to quickly snap it shut. Gentle hands reach out and Wynonna can’t help but smile as they land on the small bump that is currently protecting the life of her niece or nephew.

“Hey, kid. It’s your Auntie Wynonna. Cool as fuck, my dude.” Wynonna slurs. “Kid, I’m gonna take such good care of you and show you how to be a badass. You got that? I’m gonna make you like a mini-me, and you’re going to be fucking awesome. We’re going to go to fight club together, I’m gonna show you how to get out of handcuffs, and I’m certainly going to show you how to be _cool_ cause fuck no am I allowing you to be a nerd like your moms. Not that I don’t love them or anything, little dude. Anyway, I’m out of here. See ya around.”

“Wynonna, that’s the longest speech I’ve heard from you…” Nicole teases.

“Yeah, well…” Wynonna hurries towards the sink to empty the contents of her stomach. “ _This_ is what happens when I’m too nice, Haughtstuff. It’s why I’m a cold hearted bitch.”

Nicole shakes her head, “I’ll get you some water.”

-

“Well, you look mighty tickled…”

Wynonna rolls her eyes, “Oh, I’m _peachy._ ”

“Not enjoying yourself?” Jeremy chirps as he approaches the pair dressed in blue. “I am! Did you see the games?”

“Yes, Jeremy.” Wynonna huffs.

Jeremy frowns slightly, “Where’s your beads?”

“I’m not wearing those.” Wynonna grumbles as she sips her whiskey. “If I couldn’t be a part of the planning then I refuse to participate.”

Doc laughs softly, “Still offended then?”

“They asked _Mercedes_.” Wynonna whines as she dramatically pouts. “They asked frickin’ Mercedes of all people!”

“But did they?” Jeremy hums as he scrunches his nose in thought. “From what I understand, they didn’t have much of a choice.”

Wynonna refuses to acknowledge him as she looks around the homestead to take in the spread of people sporting pink and blue. Almost into her sixth month, Nicole is practically glowing as she stands alongside Waverly with both of their hands settled delicately on her abdomen. They’re the picture perfect image of _happy_ , and it warms Wynonna. With a roll of her eyes, Wynonna leans against Doc who is draped in a pink boa with a blue pair of sunglasses on and wearing both blue and pink beads.

“Gimme this.” Wynonna orders as she tugs at the pink set of beads. “I gotta make it look like I at least care a little.”

Doc chuckles as he obidentaly begins to remove the pink necklace, “I happen to believe you care quite a lot, Wynonna.”

“Nobody asked you.”

Finally, the party comes to head as Mercedes shoves the expecting couple towards a large black balloon. As they stand beneath it with pins in their hands, their guests begin to excitedly count down as Waverly presses a gentle kiss to Nicole’s lips and focuses back on their target. If Wynonna is the loudest to cheer when pink petals flutter from the balloon, nobody has the balls to admit it. No, they’re too busy cheering for the couple currently kissing with petals in their hair and smiles on their faces.

-

“Ew. Tell it to leave me alone.”

“You literally walked over here, yelled dibs, and _willingly_ put your hand there.” Nicole reminds her with a small smirk. “So, I don’t know why you’re complaining.”

“Your spawn is literally using your organs for a soccer ball.” Wynonna frowns. “How are you not doubled over?”

Nicole shrugs, “If she gets too rowdy, I just call your sister. She’s pretty much the only thing that keeps her in line.”

“Good luck keeping that.” Wynonna snorts. “My sister is going to melt under every look that kid throws her way. Have you seen how whipped you have her?”

“It’s not…”

“It’s bad.” Wynonna cuts in with a forced sympathetic frown. “I’ve tried to wean her off you, but she doesn’t budge. You and Diaper Deputy are going to have her by the balls.”

“I can’t stand you.” Nicole chuckles.

Wynonna pats Nicole’s abdomen fondly, “Betcha your spawn is gonna love me so you can’t get rid of me.”

“I wouldn’t even if I could.” Nicole admits.

Wynonna gags, “I’m out of here.”

She spends the entire day smiling, but she won’t tell a soul why.

-

“I’m going to end up just like mama…”

Wynonna sprays a mouthful full of beer, “ _What_?”

“I-I’m going to abandon my child.” Waverly whispers. “I’m going to do something stupid and leave my baby girl, and...and I’m going to end up just like mama.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Wynonna demands. “You aren’t going anywhere, baby girl. You would _never_.”

“What if something in me snaps and I leave?”

“I’ll drag you back.”

“What if I hurt my baby?”

“I’ll beat your ass.”

Waverly looks to her sister with tears, “What if I’m not good enough? What if I’m a terrible mother, Wynonna?”

Wynonna grabs Waverly’s shoulders to capture her attention, “Hey, you _are_ good enough. You’re going to be an amazing mom. You and Haughtstuff. I have no doubt you’ll be the best parents in this world. I know it, baby girl. The town knows it. Nicole knows it. You’re going to be awesome.”

“I’m scared.” Waverly admits.

“And that’s okay.” Wynonna soothes as she pulls Waverly into her. “I’m right here, and I’ll make sure you’re okay. Always, kid. I’m right here. You got this.”

Waverly sniffles, “I’m so glad my daughter is going to have you.”

“Always, baby girl.” Wynonna whispers. “Always.”

-

Nicole is pregnant. Like, _really_ pregnant.

Wynonna curses how thin the walls are in their homestead, hates how often she is subjected to moans and laughter. But sometimes, like today, she doesn’t mind. Sometimes she lays in bed and listens to the couple talk, listens like they’re a fairytale that will eventually lull her back to sleep. She can hear Waverly pattering and Nicole sneezes moments later, and then the light giggles begin. With a yawn, Wynonna rolls into her pillow as she hears the voices begin to filter through the wall.

“Good morning to my babies.”

“Morning, Waves.”

“Our little lady kicked all night, and I could feel you shifting. Something tells me someone is going to be a _very_ active child.”

“Probably. Now, get off. I have to pee.”

“Remember no more field work, Nicole Haught!”

“Yeah, yeah. Come shower with me.”

That’s enough to have Wynonna diving for her nearby earplugs; she thinks that’s enough fairytale stories for the day.

-

The pregnancy is pretty anticlimactic.

There’s no apocalyptic activity, no demons running around, and no danger to _really_ worry about. Thankfully, each month passes with ease. Each month brings a new adventure. Like when they built the nursery and Wynonna decided that body slamming Jeremy onto the changing table was a good idea. Or the first time Nicole experiences Braxton Hicks so Wynonna fainted. And the precious moment when Wynonna may have accidentally pushed Waverly down some stairs to avoid her getting slaughtered but it led to Nicole almost going into an early labor. It was all smooth sailing union this very moment, the moment that mattered the most.

Wynonna doesn’t know why she didn’t see this coming. And by _this_ she means being the one trapped with Nicole when her water breaks. She should’ve known that her luck is shit and she’d end up covering Nicole’s big trap to refrain from alerting the current nuisance looking for them. She should’ve guessed that she’d be somewhere without cell service and no patience while her sister’s wife bites down on her jacket to avoid crying out in pain. Wynonna should’ve fucking seen this coming because it’s _her_ , and if it’s bad luck then it’s bound to find her.

“I’m gonna have to like deliver the thing, aren’t I? Fuck. I don’t remember anything from sex ed, so you’re screwed.” Wynonna warns as she hovers over Nicole. “Do you want me to knock you out? Birth hurts like a bitch.”

Nicole laughs lowly, “Wynonna, relax.”

“We’re literally trapped in a goddamn cabin right now, Haughtstuff.” Wynonna points out. “We aren’t exactly in the right position to be _relaxing_. We need booze.”

“I need you to be calm.” Nicole pleads as she reaches out to grapple Wynonna’s coat. “You’ve gotta keep being... _you_. I need you to be you and get us the hell out of here.”

Wynonna meets terrified brown eyes, “Okay.”

Somehow, she pulls it off. Somehow she manages to lodge a bullet between the bad guy of the week’s eyes and haul Nicole in the truck within the span of twenty minutes. She’s quite impressed with herself, that’s a new record. If she drives a little more careful than normal, she’ll never admit it. If she allows Nicole to squeeze her fingers tight enough to pop them, she’ll never tell. All she knows is that she’s _excited_ ; she’s going to be an aunt, her amazing little sister is going to be a mom. The woman whining beside her, someone she used to kinda just a little hate, is now her best friend and about to birth a whole ass kid.

It makes her laugh, and her laughter causes Nicole’s giggles to start. Neither say what exactly they’re laughing about, but they get strange glances from the nurses who help Nicole into a wheelchair. Wynonna is left standing at the end of the hallway with a smile on her face, and she manages to make out the shape of her sister flying into the hospital room before the double doors close and she’s alone.

-

It takes Nicole six hours to push their precious heathen into the world, and Wynonna is pacing by the time Waverly comes into the waiting room. Her sister is swallowed by a gown and her face is shining with a smile as she throws her arms up and squeals. With a laugh, Wynonna is the first to reach Waverly as she scoops her up and spins her around. She blames the fourteen cups of coffee and eight donuts for how she is buzzing with energy, she’ll blame just about anything other than _actual_ happiness. She is bouncing on her toes as Waverly guides their makeshift family down the hall and towards a plane of glass that showcases a row of newborns.

“Well, it won’t take a genius to find yours. Look at that _hair._ ” Wynonna sneers as she peeks through the glass.

The words come out sarcastic, but she knows her sister can hear the actual _adoration_ that fills it. Their newborn is lying in her cot with a pink hat on and soft strands of fiery red hair brushing along her forehead. Her tiny fingers are curled above her head, her body swaddled gently in a blanket matching her cap. Her skin resembles silk and her cheeks are puffy, but Wynonna knows they’re hiding dimples under all that fat. She’s stunning. Wynonna clears her throat as a ball of emotion settles in her throat and she slings an arm around Waverly’s shoulder and presses a kiss to her head.

“She’s beautiful, baby girl.” Wynonna whispers.

Waverly practically melts, “She really is.”

Wynonna has never been more proud.

“So, what’s her name?” Jeremy demands.

“Katelyn.” Waverly replies, and Wynonna scrunches her nose in distaste. “Katelyn Wynonna Earp.”

This time, she lets her tears fall. She twists herself to pull her sister close and squeezes her far tighter than she should. She allows her tears to melt into Waverly’s hair and tries to swallow down a sob that is struggling its way free. After a moment, she pulls away to look at Jeremy who is trying to hide his pout as he stares at the tiny baby squirming in her cot.

“Told you, bitch.” Wynonna sniffles as she drags her forearm across her damp eyes. “Best fucking Earp to exist.”

And God does she mean it.

-

“So, your baby isn’t ugly.”

Nicole rolls her eyes, “Hi, Wynonna.”

“What’s up, firecracker? I see you’re not as doped up anymore.” Wynonna offers with a small lopsided grin. “And I see you’ve managed to convince my sister to go shower.”

“She was stinking up the room.” Nicole teases as she juggles the newborn in her arms. “Did you come to finally hold your niece?”

“I mean…” Wynonna shrugs and steps further into the room with a nervous frown. “I guess if you’re cool with the possibility that I’m probably gonna drop her.”

Nicole narrows her eyes, “You wouldn’t dare.”

“No.” Wynonna whispers as Nicole hands Katie to her, all careful hands and smiles. “I don’t think I could ever drop you, kid.”

The moment Katie is safe in her arms, Wynonna completely melts. Completely gives herself away. Katie is warm and just the right amount of heavy, just enough to make her shift ever so lightly. Her heart somehow seems to grow in size and she ticks her jaw as that annoying lump grows in her throat, bobs awkwardly. As she opens her mouth to say something completely out of context, a small chuckle leaves her as she sees Nicole peacefully sleeping. With a shake of her head, Wynonna turns her attention back to Katie and takes in the light shade of her eyelashes and the beautiful glow of pink in her cheeks.

Wynonna smiles softly as she sways with the tiny bundle of pink in her arms, “Well, now it’s just us. The cool Earps.”

Katie coos and stretches her fingers, and Wynonna can’t help but sigh. She’s so beautiful, and it reminds Wynonna of when Waverly was little and she’d sneak into her nursery to just stare at her. She’d look at the tiny baby her mama brought home and swear to whoever cared that she’d take care of her. Wynonna feels that familiar sting of protectiveness and her chest puffs out ever so slightly as she thinks of this tiny infant being hurt in anyway; she’ll never allow it, she _can’t_.

“I got you, kid. From now on.” Wynonna assures her. “You’ve got me, and if you have me then you never have to worry. I’ll always make sure you’re safe, okay? I got you.”

Wynonna can’t help but think of Alice, far away from this mess. Right now, she can’t protect her little girl but she’ll be damned if she doesn’t protect Waverly’s.


End file.
